Un Diminuto Amor una historia sobre manta
by Can Hersey
Summary: UN FIC DE CAN-chanY NARIA-chan .... una historia romantica sobre manta! capitulo 3! OH ES UN MILAGRO! de todoss modos nadie la lee... JIajajajjajaja no YAOI bola de MORBOSOS XD!
1. Default Chapter

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Los personajes de shaman no me pertenesen shalalala shalalala etc etc............  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
prologo:  
  
El despertador sono y una temblorosa mano se estiro insegura para apagarlo. el frio se calaba   
  
por los huesos de forma espeluznante, era una de esas mañanas en las que no se quiere uno   
  
levantar de la cama y sobre todo yoh. pereza y frio no van de la mano. se acurruco en   
  
su futon y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, pero sabia que esto no seria posible por que en   
  
menos de lo que...  
  
Anna- Yoh! que haces todavia en la cama!! a entrenar!!!  
  
y como todas las mañanas hiciera frio, calor, viento o lluvia yoh salio corriendo despaborido  
  
ante los gritos de histeria de su adorable prometida, prefiriendo un infierno frio que sus castigos.  
  
Can: pero bueno diran, que es lo que tiene esta historia de especial.... bueno esta historia no tiene  
  
nada que ver con Yoh, ni con Anna (Naria: NI LYSERG!!!!).... esta historia trata sobre... pues Manta.....  
  
Naria: Y como es costumbre le da flojera escribir ella y me pidio ayuda ¬¬  
  
May: Es bueno por que tu no haces nada  
  
Naria: CALLATE MAY!!!  
  
Can: jijijijiji (creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto)^^U (T_T)  
  
Naria: Esa cara tuya no me gusta Can... me dice que no te gusta mi ayuda ¬¬  
  
Can: noo.......... claro que no ^^UuUu (huy! ya me pillo) jejeje  
  
May: De que te quejas si yo te hago lo mismo (se tapa la boca después de lo que dijo)  
  
Naria: YA TE PILLE MAY ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!  
  
- Naria persigue a May por toda la habitación-  
  
Can: señoritas.... por favor... CALLENSE Y ESTENSE QUIETAS!!!  
  
- Las dos se paran en seco-  
  
TODAS: Y AHORAS SIN MAS PREAMBULOS.................( Can: y mi cafe?.. ZOMBI TAO!!!....   
  
Naria: MAY UNA CERVEZA!!!!!.... ZOMBI TAO^^  
  
Y MAY¬¬: ya voy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Diminutos Amores... Amor a Medias  
  
por Can Hersey y Naria Daidouji  
  
(Naria: Yo deberia ir primero en el titulo!!!.... Can: pero fue mi idea.¬¬.... Naria: Pero yo lo escribi!!!   
  
.... Can: pero yo te dicte ¬¬...... Naria: Yo!!!..... Can: no, yo¬¬.........Naria: Yo!!!..... Can: no, yo¬¬....................)  
  
capitulo 1: una mañana nublada  
  
pobre de mi amigo yoh- suspiro manta, otra vez... como ya era la rutina de todos los días..  
  
Ese día era su turno de hacer el servicio de la escuela, asi que se desperto mas temprano de lo normal   
  
y se dirigio hacia el colegio, acababa de llover, en algunas partes solo era una pequeña llovisna, pero en   
  
otras llovia que pareciera que el cielo se nos venía encima. los charcos parecían oceanos para   
  
el pobre de Manta-'suspiro'-necesitaría de una lancha para cruzar, resignado se rio de si mismo   
  
y atraveso como pudo el enorme charco.  
  
(- A lo lejos se escucha: PARECE QUE VA A LLOVER.... EL CIELO SE ESTA NUBLANDO...   
  
HAY MAMA ME ESTOY MOJANDOOOOO!!!!-)  
  
Rezaba por que no fuera uno de esos casos en que pasa un auto y........   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*SPLASHHHHH ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
- PERO SI ES!!! Hola Manta!!!, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!!  
  
- Hola Ryu¬¬#  
  
- que haces tan temprano por aqui........ estas todo mojado, que te paso?!  
  
- No lo se... tu dime...^^U  
  
- Ya se!!! (indico como si hubiera resuelto el misterio del mundo) te metiste a bañar con ropa!!!.....  
  
a mi también me pasa a veces ^^  
  
- Como crees^^UUUUUUUUUuuuuUUuu... A-L-G-U-I-E-N me mojo con su motocicleta  
  
- DIME QUIEN FUE PARA ALCANZARLO Y DARLE UNA LECCION!!!!!! (ryu busca por todas partes)  
  
- ¬¬.................... pues fuiste tu Ryu ^^Uuu  
  
- Jajajaja en serio??!! (rascandose la cabeza)^////^... pues para que me perdones te invito una nieve  
  
de limon (N.AS. jajajajaja.... se acuerdan?!.... May: MI LYSERG!!!!*¬*)  
  
- No puedo... tengo que llegar a la escuela temprano.....  
  
- Pues entonces te doy un aventon (Sonrisa trident)  
  
- jejejejeje ^^UuUuU.... gracias Ryu pero ya estoy cerca ^^Uu  
  
- Entonces te acompaño caminando!!  
  
- jijiji gracias Ryu   
  
- No hay de que... para que son los amigos? ademas puede que te salgan unos matones y...........!   
  
para que te cuento.......! es mejor siempre estar bien acompañado...........! no crees MANTA!?  
  
- Pues si Ryu.... -_-; Gracias ^^  
  
El cielo aun continuaba nublado por la tormenta de la noche anterior... algunas hojas aun tenian el rocio de   
  
la lluvia... las parejas iban acarameladas con el pretexto del frio.  
  
-Ryu suspiro-  
  
- Que te sucede Ryu?!  
  
- El amor de mi vida me rechazo... |||||-_-  
  
- *suspiro* hay Ryu.... (que raro¬¬)  
  
- Pero no me dare por vencido... tarde o temprano encontrare un mega amor!!  
  
-jijiji, hay ryu, pero..hechale ganas....  
  
Ryu y manta llegaron a la interseccion y se disponiam a cruzar junto con un grupo de personas   
  
cuando un automovil derrapo con la lluvia y perdio en control, mas adelante una pequeña niña   
  
(de parbolitos) cruzaba la calle confiada al ver el semaforo en verde...  
  
~~~~~CRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN ~~~~~~SPAAAAAAAAANNNN ~~~~~~~~  
  
continuara.......... T_T (leanlo please)  
  
(se ve a hersey y a naria todas vendadas y con muletas)  
  
Can:y... yo...  
  
Naria: QUE YO! coff..coff...   
  
CAn:~o~ yo.... cae de boca. y muere...  
  
May: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Naria- yo.... yo...¬¬  
  
Can:nooo.... yoooo....¬¬  
  
Nanoebot- ya superenlo quieren ¬¬"#  
  
REVIEWS!! por favor se los suplico... pronto el prox cap.!!   
  
aun que dudo que alguien pida mas ||||-___-...  
  
GRACIAS POR LEER!!  
  
'do you belive in destiny?___________________Naria  
  
si no muero hoy, que mañana me espera?_______Can  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
hersey habla:   
  
hola!! aqui!! yo!! de regreso!!!  
  
crickit crickit (grillos)  
  
bueno ...pues regrese... y.... hola....^^U despues de 20 siglos por fin he regresado a escribir y con muchas ideas YAY!! primero quero pedir disculpas   
  
por abandonar de repente mi fic anterior..pero es que no se dirigia hacia ningun lado y me aburrio ademas de estar metidisima en uno de mis originales ^^  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 


	2. yo no soy la acosadora, yo no soy la aco...

Diminutos Amores Por Can Hersey y Naria Daidouji.(y sus demás personalidades ¬ ¬)  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
( aquí va la Estupid~~~~~~~~~a platica)  
  
Can- (susurra) hola.. como están todos.. jejeje.. voy a presentar yo sola y nada me lo va a impedir je.. soy taaaaan feliz T_T.. bien pues bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este fic. espero que les este gustando a todos y que...  
  
Naria- ACASO ESTABAS PRESENTANDO SIN MIIIIIII?!!!  
  
Can- Trágame tierra.. ¬¬ Uu. no claro que no. ^^UuU  
  
Naria: NO ME ENGAÑAS!!!!  
  
May: Y Lyserg????!!! (voltea buscándolo por todos lados)  
  
Naria: DIOS MIO MATARON A LYSERG!!!!!!  
  
Can: HIJOS DE PUTA!!!!  
  
May: NO... NO LYSERG!!! (comienza a llorar ríos y lo busca desesperadamente)  
  
Can: Oye (le susurra a Naria)... le decimos que es broma???  
  
Naria: (con gesto de placer) NAH!!!.... lo estoy disfrutando mucho  
  
Risa en coro a excepción de May que esta en su rincón sin dejar de llorar y con muchas rayitas azules  
  
Can: Ahora si....  
  
Naria: ahí les va!!!!  
  
May: MI LYSERG!!!!!!!  
  
Naria: ¬¬ U  
  
Can;ejejem..  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Diminutos amores  
  
Por: NARIA DAIDOUJI y .............. Can Hersey (Can: Otra vez la misma?, Naria: Pero ya me tocaba!, Can: Pero fue mi idea, Naria: Pero yo escribí, Can: Pero yo empecé, Naria: Pero yo lo terminé...........................)  
  
Capítulo 1.- Una MEGA acción (por un micro héroe)  
  
-TOka.Gue RO?!- Ryu reacciono ante la situación pero antes de que pudiera hacer su posesión de objetos manta salto hacia la avenida y tiro a la pequeña niña hacia un lado salvándola de ser atropellada.  
  
MANTA!- Grito Ryu al ver a su Diminuto amigo asumir tanta valentía... y más que nada poder moverse tan rápido con esa desproporción en su cuerpo- Estas Bien?! QUE MEG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A ACCION!!! MANTA ESO FUE. MEGA!!  
  
No fue gran cosa Ryu ^^U- dijo manta mientras alguna de las personas aplaudía por su hazaña, manta se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la peque cojeando para ver como estaba- estas bien? - le pregunto a la pequeña, pero no recibió gran respuesta- estas bien? -volvió a preguntar, pero la pequeña se limito a ver lo a los ojos fijamente sin parpadear. Manta se sentía un poco incomodo por no saber que le ocurría a la niña.  
  
-De que Kinder Eres? No te había visto por aquí..- fue lo único que atino decir la peque... botando a Ryu de risa y haciendo sudar frió a Manta  
  
-No.. este.. yo no voy al Kinder. soy un estudiante de secundaria- Manta trato de sonreír forzosamente, no era la primera ves que le preguntaban eso.  
  
-entonces.- dijo la niña pensativa- Debes de ser un niño MUY inteligente!!- sonrió la pequeña abiertamente apretando su mochila de perrito. De nuevo Ryu se boto del a risa y manta se sentía tragado por la tierra.  
  
- no es que. soy mayor.. tengo 13 años. es que- mata no sabia como explicar. - Manta es muy ... peque.. linda señorita. pero ya es grande -sonrió Ryu al no ver otra forma de explicación. Pero la niña se alejo cautelosamente y se escondió tras de Manta mientras miraba a Ryu con miedo.  
  
-ese hombre me da miedo.-apretó a manta por la espalda- lo conoces? Es tu papa?- Manta rió y froto su cabeza mientras Ryu se paralizaba  
  
-eh. no este es mi amigo Ryu. el es. una buena persona..- Ryu seguía hecho piedra. -esta muy grande para ir al Kinder! - Ryu se empezó a desmoronar.  
  
Manta y Ryu decidieron acompañar a la pequeña un rato mas, total ya era tarde para manta para ir a la escuela así que la llevaron hasta la puerta de su escuela, para que se sintiera mas tranquila. Ya en la puerta del Kinder....  
  
- Señorita esta servida... los caballeros la han escoltado hasta la puerta de su palacio! - (con voz y sonrisa inocentes) Gracias Señor!... (le habla a Manta) Tu no vas a entrar?  
  
- Ya te dije que no voy en el Kinder ¬////¬  
  
- Cierto tu eres muy inteligente... aunque tu papá sea raro (Ryu se queda hecho piedra) - Bueno.... tenemos que irnos ^ ^  
  
Los dos se alejan lo más rápido que pueden (Naria: O mejor dicho Manta remolcaba un Ryu de piedra y se alejaba)  
  
Manta deja a Ryu aun hecho piedra a un lado de su motocicleta y con sus PEQUEÑAS piernas corre como bólido para llegar a la tercera clase  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Ya en la escuela*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Yoh: (abrazando a Manta y llorando cascadas) Amigo creí que no ibas a venir T_T  
  
Manta: Hola Yoh!  
  
Yoh: Me haces mi tarea?!  
  
Manta: Otra vez no la hiciste ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Es que... es que... Anna..... látigo.... dolor.... flexiones.... pesas.... no más........ (se tira en posición fetal a llorar y rodar de un lado a otro como niño autista)  
  
Manta: OK... ya entendí ¬¬  
  
-Oye!!! (Yoh se va rodando en la misma posición hasta el escritorio del maestro y se pone a temblar)  
  
Manta: Buenos días Anna ^ ^ U  
  
Anna: Nada de "Buenos días Anna"... necesito mi tarea de "La hibernación del ave Africana exótica de plumas largas azules y pico negro"... de CIEN hojas en UN minuto  
  
Manta: o_O Pero.......  
  
Anna: Y en Ingles!!  
  
Manta: o_O Pero.......  
  
Anna: (mirando su reloj) 59.....  
  
Manta: o_O Pero.......  
  
Anna: Estas agotando tu tiempo 58.......  
  
Manta: T_T Pero Anna........  
  
Anna: 57..........  
  
Manta: Esta bien.......  
  
Anna: 56...........  
  
Manta: YA BASTA YA ME RINDO!!!!  
  
Anna: 55........  
  
Manta saco su laptop y escribió tan rápido que se le zafaron varías teclas  
  
Anna: 43....... (Naria: Que no iba en el 55?, Can: Pues en lo que saco sus cosas ya pasaron mas de diez segundos, Naria: Ah...........)  
  
Manta: LISTO... AQUÍ TIENES!! (le muestra las hojas)  
  
Anna: 42...... Y el engargolado?  
  
Manta: QUE??!!!!  
  
Anna: 41...........  
  
Manta: COMO QUIERES QUE TE LO ENGARGOLE??!!  
  
Anna: 40..........  
  
Manta le quita las pastas a su trabajo y se las pone al de Anna  
  
Manta: YA AQUÍ ESTA!!!  
  
Anna: Gracias!!... que amable eres (se da la vuelta y se sienta en su lugar)  
  
Entra el maestro y les pide los trabajos........  
  
Profesor: Señor Oyamada.... su trabajo es mediocre en comparación a los de la señorita Kyouyama... sus trabajos son excelentes  
  
Anna: Por supuesto  
  
Los dos se ríen tipo Kodachi y Manta se pone a llorar cascaditas  
  
Profesor: SEÑOR ASAKURA... SALGA DE DEBAJO DE MI ESCRITORIO!!! (Yoh obedece sudando frió y con ojos de punto y rueda hasta su lugar)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Viento frío*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
(Intermedio)  
  
Can: Bueno... la parte de la escuela es aburrida así que hablemos de otra cosa.................... como............................. mejor......................... contéstenme una pregunta............................. de donde sale el jamón, tocino, chuletas?.... será un tipo de fruta extraña?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Viento frío*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Naria: ¬¬ Es carne inútil Can: Carne ._.... de los animales?... como crees... los animales no dan fruta ^^  
  
Naria: ¬¬ Ejejem.Bueno ya termino el intermedio... así que volvamos a lo más importante .  
  
(Fin del Intermedio)  
  
Las clases terminan y los tres van hacia la pensión... Anna soñada por los comentarios del profesor, Manta seguía llorando por el asunto, e Yoh...... bueno.... pues él.... se sobaba los brazos de tanto rodar además de tener la cara pálida al pensar en el entrenamiento de esa tarde  
  
Ryu: Hola don Yoh... doña Anna!!  
  
Yoh: (sin mucha atención) Hola señor (Ryu se queda hecho piedra)  
  
Anna: Hola Ryu  
  
Yoh: Ryu pensé que eras un señor (Ryu sigue hecho piedra)  
  
Manta: Mejor vámonos... Lyserg nos dijo que prepararía la cena (Can: en mi enfermo y retorcido mundo TAMAO MURIO... recuerdan... si no lean mis otros fics, Naria: Si claro, hazte publicidad.... PERO NO SE OLVIDEN DE LEER LOS MIOS, Can: ¬¬, May: ME ENGAÑARON!!, Naria: Pero no por mucho tiempo... Can le diste el arsénico a Lyserg, Can: jejejejeje....XD si, May: o_O)  
  
A tres cuadras de la pensión se podían escuchar los gritos de Horo y Len peleando...  
  
Horo: ES MI TURNO DE GOLPEARLO!!!  
  
Len: CLARO QUENO!!!... YO TENGO LA PATENTE!!!  
  
Horo: PERO TU LO GOLPEASTE EL CHISTE PASADO!!!  
  
Len: PERO ESTE FUE PEOR QUE EL PASADO!!  
  
Horo: YA PERDISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD!!  
  
Horo se arremanga la chaqueta y se dispone a darle una golpiza a Chocolove, pero al voltear ya no estaba  
  
Horo: YA VEZ... SE ESCAPO... ES TU CULPA!!!  
  
Len: ESO PASO POR DISCUTIR CONMIGO!!!!  
  
Horo: TU EMPEZASTE... ADEMÁS ERA MI TURNO!!!  
  
En eso abren la puerta y ven a Anna con una de sus miradas asesinas, los dos se quedan mudos y helados... Anna solo los pasa de largo y atrás de ella entran Yoh y Manta... De pronto sale Lyserg de la cocina con mandilito de color rosa de corazones y arandelas y una pañoleta en la cabeza... ya saben, muy a las mamás de anime  
  
Ryu: CARIÑO YA LLEGUE!!! *ryu vestido como oficinista con traje y corbata*(se abalanza sobre el ingles y trata de besarlo mientras que Lyserg lo esquiva desesperado con gotitas de sudor)  
  
Lyserg: Si... claro Ryu........... OYE!!!!...... ESE NO ES BILLY????!!!!  
  
Ryu: (Salta como marido infiel mirando a todas partes) DONDE... DONDE??????!!!! (sale corriendo a la calle gritando "BILLY NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS")  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*Viento frió*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Lyserg: suspiro de alivio Por cierto Manta.... alguien te busca en la sala (se seca las manos en el mandil) .. Preguntale si se va a quedar a la cena...  
  
Manta: Enserio... me pregunto quien podrá ser?  
  
¿?- Buenas tardes Manta-chan. ^ ^  
  
Manta: COMO SUPISTE DONDE VIVÍA???!!!!  
  
Continuara-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Se ve a Naria con su posesión de objetos y Can con su Zombi, dispuestas a partirse y repartirse la piñata.  
  
Naria: (con un palo de escoba como objeto de posesión) ME LAS VAS A PAGAR HERSEY!!!!  
  
Can: ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!!!!!.... ZOMBI TAO MISILES!!!  
  
Naria: Mi..... misiles? o_O.... no sabía que los tenía  
  
EXPLOSION  
  
Se ven a Can y Naria derrotadas en el piso y con humo saliéndoles  
  
Naria: Estupida.... no los instalaste bien  
  
Can: #_# Si lo hice... pero explotaron antes de tiempo  
  
Naria: Ah............  
  
Las dos vuelven a caer al piso... con ojos de tache  
  
gracias por los Reviews y por leer. nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^ ^  
  
(Dye now there's no tomorrow)  
  
(Do you believe in destiny?)  
  
Naria: Mi frase es mejor  
  
Can: ...... puaj (solo sale humo de su boca)  
  
Las dos vuelven a caer 


	3. Hersey loves mininos YAY!

**Diminutos amores...**

Hersey- Por Canaria.... Jajajajaja

Naria- Mal chiste can... ¬ ¬ #

ring... ring...... ring....

* * *

shhmuenou? (Se ve a can pegada a su cuaderno de dibujo con un burrito metido en la boca y el cabello revuelto.)

-AHG!!! AYUDAME!!!

(can despega el teléfono) que sucede quien te mata!!! (se le cae el burrito al suelo)

-noooooooo es peor!!!!- Naria trae ojos de plato en frente de la computadora)

QUE!? (can brinca de la silla y se apoya en su escritorio)

-Ya me quede atorada y no se que escribir TT

-.............- can se va de patas.

-HERSEY!?- Naria traga su sopa instantánea mientras ve al teléfono extrañada

--Uuuu de nuevo?' Can se para de nuevo..

Es que es que la escuela es que ... exámenes tarea finales - revolotea por su cuarto

Ya,ya ok .... Que fue lo ultimo que escribiste?-se frota el tabique de la nariz

Me quede en.... Ups...- Naria se hace de piedra

Que?

Se me borro el archivo! TT

QQUUUUUUUUEEEEE!!!!!??????- Canzilla destruye Tokio

Que se me borro el archivo

Que que que que que como?! Canzilla destruye nueva york

Es que es que....

Chin --U... antes de destruir Paris canzilla respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez- torpe..

* * *

**Capitulo 3 .- la propuesta indecorosa**

Manta- QUEEEEE!? QUEEEEEEEEE!!? (patente de manta)

-hola manta-chan

manta- UWAAAAAAA! como supiste en donde vivía!!?

Anna- como que donde "vivía"!? (Anna toma un cuchillo y es detenida por atrás por lyserg)

-tu papa me dijo.... (señala a Ryu que entra por la puerta)

manta- que no es mi papa... u u U...

Yoh- (entrando ala sala con una naranja en la mano) manta no me habías dicho que tenias una novia...

Horo- yo quiero una novia TT

Manta- pero si es mas chica que yo...

Yoh-mas chica? pero si es mas alta por 10 cm. ...

Todos se van de patas

Manta- que no ves que es de kinder!!?

Ryu-el amor no tiene fronteras!! AJUAY!!!

-ejem.... Al grano...' la peque asienta su te en al mesa y pone la cara mas seria que tiene

todos estáticos esperando lo que va decir...

con todo respeto, tratare de mantener esto lo mas formal que se pueda.. ejem... Manta... erg... como te apellidas?

Manta- Oyamada

-manta Oyamada ... con todo el respeto hacia tu padre (mira a Ryu) y a tu madre (mira a Anna quien se le quiere lanzar con su cuchillo) quiero pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

manta -en shock mimimimimimimimimimimimim mano?!

Yoh- pero para que quieres la mano de manta... tu ya tienes 2...

Todos voltean a ver a Yoh, luego a la niña, luego a manta...

todos en shock...

continuara...

* * *

Hersey-ora si...... TARDAMOS CASI UN Año en seguirle y le dejo todavía asi.... Es que naria me dijo

"este... la dejamos ahí" y yo le dije "Siiiiiii tengo originales de que ocuparme" y de ahí pues la abandonamos...y cada quien partio hacia su destino... (ojos brillantes)

Naria- --Uuu

voy a tratar de terminarla para el viernes... ya se que fue muy poquito pero perdoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo coffooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Hola a todos de nuevo

Grillosgrillos alguin tose un anciano duerme y una pareja... hace cosas de pareja

Si hola grillos!!

Un grillo grita- HOLA HERSEY!

Hersey le enseña su pulgar y le da una gran sonrisa profident (marca Gai sensei)

Naria- este.... Gracias por los reviews


End file.
